Tri-Force
by Dark of Light
Summary: A boy meets a man, who claims to be from another dimension. He instinctively knows the man is true as the man has searched his should and revealed the most secret wish he had. He follows the man into the dimension were chaos is rising in areas of the world. The time for the 3 hero's to unite has come. OCs. Better story than description.
1. Awakening

I walked through the corridors of my school, sighing as I passed a clock. 12:00 exactly. The time when I was supposed to meet someone inside the very school I went to. A letter had arrived 3 days ago, marked with what I knew to be the triforce insignia. At first I thought it was a prank, then I slowly relized that no one except for the game creator, or as the person who this guywho claimed he was a messenger of the tri-force, sent to retrieve the hero of the sky from this demention.

"I don't believe you actually came..." A voice said, causing me to jump. "I know your dimension's people make the game series called legend of Zelda. Though they are only partially correct." The messenger continued. I sighed mentally, this was one of my wishs. To be away from a world were I had no sense of belonging in.

"Well, I didn't have anything better to do." I said, feeling like this man was searching my soul, discovering my secrets, and all that stuff. I continued to hold his gaze for as long as I could, eventually failing when I felt a surge of power from him.

"Your greatest and most secret wish is very uncommon. I, or the goddess might have the power to grant it." He said. I stared shocked at him, not really believing any of this untill now, when I knew, knew that this man had some how searched my soul. I replied to him,

"I know your question, I will come with you."


	2. Duels

"Good, I knew that you would come. I have notified the goddess of your wish. She will either grant it or not." The messenger said. I nodded my head, wanting mostly and wishing with all my heart that my wish would be granted. "Come" The messenger said, waving his hand and creating a portal which focused and became what I knew to be were the SS Link had fought the demon king.

"Why are we here?" I asked, now starting maybe to regret my choice. I shook it off. This was were the immortals hung out. At least I thought so. A flash of white light appeared in front of me, immediately causing me to gasp. The goddess was a sight to behold, she was indescribable. I saw her start to speak,

"Young hero, I and the other guardians of this world have decided to grant to your wish, only on one condition. You must go through the temple, at the center, face a Phoenix guardian. Also you will do this all a a girl..." She said, making me lose some of the confidence I had before. "We however, will let the Hero from the twilight era assist you, train you in the art of combat." She said, pointing to a ball of light forming beside her.

I stared in shock at how real he looked, just like in the games. I hear the goddess laughing at my shock, shocking me even further, and saying, "Have you looked at yourself yet?" She states, laughing the whole time. I look down and find I'm a girl, yet not one that looked weak. I admired myself, then noticing my cloths had changed to a white version of link's hero cloths minis the hat. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror like surface of the surface. My hair looked exactly like Link's except it was dark brown instead of Link's normal color.

"After your done looking at yourself, why don't you look up and see what just appeared in front of me." A voice which I assumed to be Link's asked. I blushed, looking towards were Link was standing surprised to see a sword sticking out of the surface, on a pedestal, none the less. I gripped in in a form which I somehow knew was right, noticing that I had a Tri-force insignia on my left arm. I lead with my left and pulled it out, marveling on how it seemed to be built for my hands exactly. "It was made exactly for your hand if your wandering." Link said, catching me by surprise. He pointed to a chest off to the right and said, "In there, theirs a sacred shield, but... you will need to learn proper techniques if you want to get over there without knocking yourself out, or in the worst case dying." He continued drawling his sword. I raised my sword in a position which he instructed me to, and he attacked, however not taking me by surprise and finding his sword in a lock against mine which, I promptly lose.

"Master Link, we've been training for 3 days now, am I ready?" I ask sweating from our latest duel which had resulted in me getting slightly bruised. He replied,

"Yes. Go get your shield. I will teach you the techniques when you get it." I nodded sheathing my Hero's Sword. Link had just taught me the skyward strike, and I had found it more taxing then the game made it seem. _Then again, the game isn't a good reference anymore. _

I thought walking in a ready stance towards the chest. A warriors ghost steps up, drawling his sword out into a duel position. I comply drawling my sword out into a ready stance. He starts off, doing a simple stab, which I dodge by jumping back, replying with a skyward strike, stunning the warrior momentarily, moving in and gracefully swinging my sword at the warrior, who was hard pressed to dodge all this. I finally knocked him down, leaping up, spinning, then stabbing down in a finishing move. The warrior leaped up, bowing before sheathing his sword.

...

"Last guy Alex, your doing good." I encouraged myself, leaping back for another skyward strike, thinking at the same time, _Gotta use skyward strikes less often, save them for a boss, or extremely hard fight. _I snapped out of my thoughts as the Paladin spirit trust his hammer forward, my sword coming up barely in time to intercept the blow. I leaped forward bringing my sword down in a jump strike, successfully stunning the Paladin, I followed up with a rain of gracefully placed blows on his armor, cracking the shoulder pad slightly. He retaliated with a series of hammer attack. I was able to deflect all except for one which glanced me on the skull. I got up groaning, Readying a skyward strike when lightning struck my sword, turning into a skyward strike. I jumped at the paladin, using a upper cut move, which grounded him, then did a spinning final blow.

I staggered slowly towards the chest containing the sacred shield, my armor ripped in several places. Luckily, none of the parts I didn't want showing didn't show. I opened the chest, got the sacred shield, and collapsed from my wound and exhaustion.


	3. Temple of Trials: Trials 1 & 2

...

I woke up, feeling refreshed, noticing that my wounds were healed and my cloths had repaired themselves. I also noticed that I was staring in the face of the goddess, who was gazing right back at me. I said, "Well, I guess it's time for my trials..." The goddess nodded, confirming my suspicions. She pointed towards the temple that had spawned out of nothingness, and held her hand out. I took it, getting up making sure my sword and shield were strapped firmly to my back. I set off walking towards the beacon of light from the temple getting ready for the trials I knew were to come.

...

"Darn these stupid Redeads." I said, shaking off the scream that one had just unleashed. I shivered slightly, I hadn't expected the temple to actually contain hostile mobs. I blocked another Redead's sword, countering with my own strike. It fell, crumbling into a pile of bones it had came from. I muttered about how stupid these Redeads were under my breath, hoping not to awaken any more mobs than necessary. I glanced behind me and groaned, looking at more undead mobs. I turned around leading with my shield hand, and spinning my sword around in my left. I leaped, swinging my sword down upon the undead. It stuck one of them, instantly killing it, and it exploded. I shook my head. _I still don't get why they explode, maybe because it's less of a mess? _I thought, trying to multitask but failing as I got lucky, a undead mob striking my shield. I shook it off, thinking, _Later Alex, you can figure it out later._

...

"Just Die!" I screamed, muttering under my breath using some language I never knew I knew. I swung at the Redead, striking it's head. It like before refused to die, just grabbing its head and walking towards me, swinging its duel swords. I was sweating now, looking for a way to kill the thing when it popped in my head, _Skyward strike why didn't I think of it... _ I raised my sword skyward and lightning came from the hole in the roof. I held it skyward till I had an opening and slashed diagonally. I leaped in and struck, taking the Redead's head off, and finishing with a fatal blow, also with my sword glowing with lightning. The Redead boss burst, and in the middle of the room with the sign of the Tri-Force, a chest that looked like one which a boss key would contain appeared. I dashed to the center of the room, and sheathed my sword like the twilight princess Link would when he beat a Boss.

...

I reached into the chest, making sure not to position it so that it fell on my head. I pulled out a... Sacred bow. I glanced shocked at my hands, feeling the smooth surface of the bow, and leaped back when a light glowed on my belt. I glanced down and noticed that a belt quiver was on my belt, and sighed. I asked Link on the information about the bow and he stated, "The sacred bow in your hands has 1 upgrade, The Hylian bow. It can be obtained when you finish the final boss of this dungeon. You can fire up to 3 arrows from the bow, and it will draw back faster when you upgrade it. Once you get the Hylian bow, you can fire 5 arrows from it. Your quiver will hold 30 arrows. Once you upgrade it to a Hylian quiver, it can hold 50 arrows." I nodded, notching an arrow and drawing the bow, holding it horizontally. I fired at the crystal at the far end of the room, hitting it and dashing through the now open door.

...

The unearthly light from the room freaked me out. I shivered, noticing the small orbs of light gliding across the room. I drew my sword, rushing into the center when all the lights turned into a spirit warrior. I shouted, "WHY!" Into the sky, and sheathed my sword, and pulled out my bow, notching 3 arrows and firing them into the most crowded area of the room. I stored my bow away and unsheathed my sword, and shield. I did a horizontal spin attack and cleared the area around me, dashing up the the wall and perching on a small ledge, just big enough to hold me and give me space to draw my bow. I notched 3 arrows and fired them, holding the bow horizontally like I always had, even in my dimension. I shot till I ran out of arrows, noticing this when I reached to my belt quiver and grasped air. I sighed readying my self for hell when I saw the chest containing the second boss key. I leaped, spinning as I fell into the crowd of spirit warriors. I fought through waves upon waves, finally reaching the chest and grabbing the key and dashed to the boss room...

...

I groaned finding myself in a room with no light and reacting to this, raised my sword skyward, using it as a light source. I groaned again as I saw it light up, and I knew I had stepped on a pressure plate. I glanced up and stared in amazement as the Ooc Link jumped down and drew his era's master sword. I reached to my back and pulled out my hero's sword, and put my sacred shield in a ready stance. I groaned once again as I saw he had a Hylian shield. He started the duel by charging at me, his master sword striking against my sacred shield. I cried out in pain as my shield arm was jarred out of position, falling uselessly to my side. I replied by taking the one potion the goddess had granted me, in case I broke any bones. It was only meant to heal bones, so it wouldn't heal my hearts. I drank it, gagging at the bad taste. I raised my sword skyward and my skyward strike hit Link, and I leaped forward, slashing and stabbing for all I was worth. Link shield slammed me, stunning me and he retaliated with a leap of his own, slicing the side of my chest. I cried out in pain again, and using all my willpower, I leaped at Link, locking swords with him.  
_  
_

...

I pushed with all my might, shocking myself on how I was able to push Links sword back. I took the opening, knocking him down, and finishing with a Skyward Fatal blow. He groaned and fell, blowing up. A shining light that was Dark blue glowed and rose from him. Going into my sword. I stepped back in shock, moaning as a burst of pain erupted from my side A heart container appeared were Link had fallen, and I limped over to it, grabbing it and sighing as the pain in my side was relived. I went to the side of the room, and lied down, losing the battle with my body and fell asleep.

...

If you think I'm giving Alex to much OP items, tell me. The bow though will not change as it is my favorite item. REVIEW OR I WILL COME AFTER YOU.

Alex: Dude your weird

Me: I'll send you to go after them if you don't shut up.

Alex: *Draws sword*

Me: *Laughing* RUN AWAY!


	4. Temple of Trials: Trial 3

Hello! I thank CrimsonLaurana for her Favorite of my story. Now we have Alex for the disclaimer today!

Alex: Why am I here.

Me: Your doing the disclaimer.

Alex: *Face palm* Alexdlegend don't own Legend of Zelda. The rights go to Nintendo and other people I'm to busy to state. He wishes he owns it though. Though he would suck at the job.

Me: Do you want me to kill you!

Alex: NO *plotting* On with the story.

Me: MY LINE ALEX!.

...

I woke up from my sleep and stretched, looking at my surroundings. The door was open again now that I had defeated Link. I checked that all my stuff was secure and dashed towards the door. I dashed out and looked at the room. _Why does the room look different than before? _I asked myself. I shake my head. I run towards the door, skidding to a stop when I see a shadow rising from the ground. I summon Link teleportdand to my surprise see that there were two Links. They look at the shadow and shrug, basically telling me that they have no idea what it is. I sigh and draw my sword, and leap towards him. The shadow just smiles, punching me in the gut. I fall to the ground, clutching my stomach, moaning. I stand up, swinging my hero's sword at the thing, and the thing in turn grabs my sword. I reply with a shield slam, deciding in my head that this thing, was going to be my arch nemesis mob for the rest of my life here. I sigh pulling my sword free, and behead the shadow.

...

"Were the heck is the boss key!" I yelled, taking out my frustration on on a stray pot. To my glee, a red rupe came out and I grabbed it putting it in my purse. I started humming Viva la Vida, walking merrily towards the room I hadn't been in yet. I opened the door, and shivered at the unearthly shadows shooting around the room. I stopped humming, lifting my sword skyward. The light it gave off dispersed the shadows, and I walked to the center of the room were there was a Hylian symbol, I recognized this slightly from the games and guessed that I had to sink my sword into the middle of the symbol. I got into a ready stance and stabbed my sword into the middle of the symbol. It glowed, taking me with it...

...

"Were am I" I groaned, making sure I had not taken an injury while going through the portal to wherever this place was. I was floating in the middle of pitch black. I unsheathed my sword, raising it skyward. It didn't glow, and a unearthly light came out of the pitch black, and I stood shocked in horror. I could feel Link's horror, well at least the TP Link's. In the middle of the pitch black, was Midna, chained to the ground with a woman that looked like Zelda standing next to her, holding the Tri-Force in her hand and apparently causing great pain to Midna. I sensed the Ooc Link's shock next. He was struggling with his emotions, horrified to see that ether Zelda was evil, or Midna was. I highly doubted that Midna was as Zelda had that heartless smile on her face and I knew immediately that the Hylian symbol in the middle of the room had somehow shown me a vision of the present.

"Midna..." Link said, shocked that Zelda would be evil. I could still feel both Link's shock, and I felt tears pouring down from my face. Then I saw another sight. I saw the SS Zelda in chains beside Midna, her face contorted in pain. I suspected that she was taking part of Midna's pain to make sure she didn't die. I drew my bow, sheathing my sword and right after I notched a arrow. I saw a blinding light and came back to reality.

...

"WERE IS ZELDA!" A voice said. I covered my ears, and for the first time, noticed that I had Hylian ears. I started to reply but the voice said. "DON'T SAY YOU DON'T KNOW, MY DOWSING LED ME HEAR AND FI IS SURE THAT SHE WAS HERE. SHE SAID THAT YOU ARE THE PLACE WERE THE DOWSING BREAKS OFF!" I finally put two and two together. I drew my sword and shield and said,

"Link calm down, I just had a vision, Zelda is in prison with Midna." I said getting into a ready stance as I leaped back from the angry Link and knew that this was my final trial was beating Link and gaining his trust. I tried to continue but I heard a voice which I assumed to be Fi's say,

"Link, no information on Hylian girl, information on Hylian: A once thought to be extinct race. One of the races that fought along side of the goddess when humans moved to the sky. Distant cousins to Kikori, another race thought to be extinct." I sighed, leaping back and heard a voice in my head. _Aim for him when he is about to hit you. Block with shield as much as possible, and don't skyward strike. _Link finished, I nodded, blocking Link's first blow with my shield and countered with a diagonal strike, just missing. I leaped over him, shield slamming him in the back and slamming him over the head with my shield. I hesitated before I stabbed him and decided that it would be best if I only knocked him out, or knocked some sense into him. He groaned and got up locking blades with me, I fought against his sword but I just couldn't hold it and I was shield slammed over the head, and started to lose my grip on consciousnesses. _The days without proper food is finally taking its toll on me. _I thought, just able to get up before Link killed me, I feigned a leap over his head and shield slammed his head, starting to see blood around my eyes, as well as spots. I hit him on the back with the flat of my blade, winding him. He got up with surprising speed, and disarmed me. I raised my shield just to late and he slammed me over the head with his shield...

...

Me: I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS.

Alex: You make me seem weak.

Me: What did you expect, he's the SS Link, he has like 20 hearts and so much experiance. did you expect to win?

Alex: *blank stare*

Me: Well I've gotta go argue with Fi and see if she'll do the next... *watches Alex draw her sword. you wouldn't dare...

Alex: *evil smile* YES I WOULD! THIS IS SPARTA!

Me: GOTTA GO REVIEW OR ALEX WILL MURDER ME *just dodges sword strike*

Alex: COME BACK HERE!

TP & Ooc Link: *Face Palm


	5. Skyloft

Me: I finally calmed Alex down, after getting cut for the 50th time *Gasps for breath*

Alex: Thanks for the lamb

Me: *to the sky* That was all it took

TP & Ooc Link: *Face Palm*

Fi: Master Link says I shouldn't be here...

Me: Your only doing the disclaimer. *Face Palm*

Fi: If Link discovers I've been plotting with the enemy *Shakes*

Me: Link is currently running multiple errands for Pipit.

Fi: Why would he do that.

Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Fi: Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda

Me: If only... *evil smile* I'll be right back!

Alex: *Sighs* On with the story

...

I groaned, waking up to find myself in my tunic, hanging off the wall by my wrists. I moan, feeling the pain from my battle with Link spread across my body. "Dang" I say, noticing that I was still a girl. _Must have ether passed the trial or it's still going on. _I think, resting against the wall. _When will they be here to question me and the bigger question, were the heck am I? _I question, staring into the darkness of my cell. A glowing light appears in front of me and turns into what I recognize as Fi, and I yell, "Why am I in prison? What did I do wrong? Can't you sense I have good intentions? Where is Link? And were is my stuff?" Fi just stares at me and I say in a quiet voice, "I was in the middle of a Trial set to me by the goddess, why did you not interrupt and let me continue?" I finish closing my eyes from the great pain I am feeling. I feel the chains that bind me release and I fall to the ground, staring into the face of Link.

"WERE IS ZELDA!" He yells, pointing the tip of the Master sword at me. I shrug, and get rewarded with a cut to my shoulder. I withhold my cry of pain and grimace looking to Fi for help. It dawns on me. THIS is the Trial. I nod towards Fi, who smiles. I say,

"The Zelda you know or the evil one?" I ask, rewarded this time with a nod from Fi and a slice across my temple. I moan, feeling the pain as I hold up my palm in a stop sign, and continue, "I assume you what the Zelda you know so I'll tell you. If you don't believe me, ask Fi if it's true or not. She's in the place called the Twilight Realm, being held prisoner along with the Twilight Princess, Midna." Link replies,

"Fi, is it true... she's in what this Hylian calls the Twilight Realm?" He ask. Fi nods, conforming Links worries. I clutch my temple feeling the pain from the battle and moan, giving up to the black surrounding my mind.

...

My eye's flutter open, and I find myself in a nice room inside a house. I groan, taking a huge effort to get out of bed. I stand up, and see that beside my bed are my bow and quiver, along with my sword and shield. I take them, taking the pouch lying beside the lamp. It's engraved with the Hylian Royal crest. I pick it up and put it on my belt. I also notice, to my shock, that I'm dressed diffidently than I was before. I have cloths like a student in the knight's academy would wear. I also notice the letter in my Hylian pouch. It reads

Dear Alex,

I am sorry about all I have put you through. I hope I can make it up to you. Two of the gifts I have given you are the pouch and some rupes inside the purse that I found on your belt. I have also left many of the items you will require to upgrade your equipment. If your wondering how I got your name, Fi told me. I'm very honored that the goddess chose me to be part of the trial for her second chosen hero. I assumed that I would be going with you and have prepared my equipment. Meet me at the Hylian district in New Skyloft. Also one final word. You will have something like a loftwing with you. A phoenix has been following you around every were you have been. which means you have a bond with it. I'm sure that a rider's instinct will come to you.

Best of Luck

Link.

I closed the letter, and pulled out the items he had given me. _Enough to upgrade my Sacred shield to a Divine shield. _I think strapping the sheath of my sword to my chest. I also take the time to eat the bread that has been sitting at the counter the whole time I was reading the letter. _Weird that wasn't there before. _I ponder, shrugging my shoulders. _I'll figure it out later. _I finish opening the door. I follow the signs to the Hylian district and stare at amazement when I pass the Kikori district. I see a kid waving at me and wave back, smiling that at least one Kikori here cared. I continue on occasionally stopping to ask for directions. I finally get to the district and rush towards the district center, and smile and wave at Link. I'm already amazed that I recovered so quickly and look up, noticing the pure white phoenix above me. I figure that the phoenix cried and like in Harry Potter, Phoenix tears heal any wound. I silently thank whoever sent the Phoenix to me. Link is contently playing on his Lyre and glances up looking slightly guiltily at me. I smile at him, making sure to let him know that I forgive him. He smiles and pulls out a Violin from his pouch, shocking me so much that I stand still.

"I thought I killed you when you fainted. The phoenix up there healed you though. Here, take the Violin." Link says smiling at me as well as he looked at my shocked face. "Your face is priceless." He continued, getting back to his lyre. I take the Violin and a bow materializes in my right hand. I also notice that this Violin is white and has the Hylian crest on it. The bow is basically the Hylian crest with the string attached. I place my left hand on the neck, my fingers remembering the notes of Viva La Vida. I start to play, playing smoothly as I can with about a week of no playing. Link listens intently and somehow figures out the notes of the supporting role as I start to sing the final verse:

"It was the wicked and the wild wind, blew down the doors and let me in." I sing still playing my Violin, "Shattered windows and the sound of drums. People couldn't believe what I had become." I continue, drawling gazes from the crowd around me. "Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate, just a puppet on a lonely string, oh who would ever want to be king?" I continue getting myself ready for the chorus. "I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, Roman Calvary Choirs are singing, Be my mirror my sword, my shield, my missionaries in a foreign field, and for some reason I can't explain I know saint peter won't call my name. Never an Honest word but that was when I ruled the world." I sing, playing the instrumental solo as Link continues while I sing the supporting humming.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, Roman Calvary Choirs are singing, Be my mirror my sword, my shield, my missionaries in a foreign field, and for some reason I can't explain I know saint peter won't call my name. Never an Honest word but that was when I ruled the world." Link finishes and I stop singing. The crowd around us went wild, shouting their praise. I bow and run of as Link grabs my hand and drags me off...

...

Me: and over.

Alex: I love singing.

Link: Your good

Alex: Thanks! *blushing slightly*

Me: Oh Alex lurves Link!

Alex: *Draws sword*

Me: not again *Running* Gotta go Review and don't let Alex kill me

Alex: DIEEEEEEE

All Links: *Face Palm*

Fi: I can't face palm *cries*


	6. Preparations

Hello welcome back. I will try to update as much as possible while keeping all of my chapters at 1000 words or more. though this may be a shorter filler chapter thank you for your review imnotraven16, I appreciate all your suggestions. Here's Navi for the disclaimer

Navi: Why am I here?

Me: to do the disclaimer :)

Navi: Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda

Me: *Cries* It hurts because it's true

Navi: On with the story

Me: *Crying* That's my line!

...

After the event of were Link and I earned a ton of money by singing in the crowd, he led me to the Bazaar district, a district completely dedicated to only having stores and cafes. I followed along as he explained all the stuff he had gone through to save Zelda, and how angry he had been when Zelda had disappeared, only a year after he had saved her. I then proceeded to tell him about all my current adventures in the Goddess temple. He had listened intently, only nodding or asking an occasional question about my adventures. I asked him what we would be doing in the district and he only smiled, telling me,

"You'll see..." After that I walked along quietly till me came to a store marked with the sign,

Hylian General

Since First Year of Union

I stared intently at the sign, gazing upon it and complaining a little when Link dragged me in. _And I thought Zelda was the eager one. _I mentally sighed, preparing myself for whatever Link was going to show me. I gasped, looking at the beauty of the shop. There was an counter which was completely empty, with a sign hanging above it saying,

Upgrade Counter

I wandered towards the immediate area and bumped into a kid wearing a yellow Skyloft armor.

"Hey! Watch were your going!" The boy in the yellow armor said. I murmured my apologies and blushed slightly. _Being a girl is getting to me. _I thought, trying my hardest to hide my blush. I recognized him as Pipit and watched as he nodded and left, going towards the section with items to upgrade your gear. _Why do I feel a strange attraction towards Pipit? _I shake my head, clearing my head of the thoughts. I walk up to the counter and ring the bell, taking out my sacred bow and my Sacred Quiver. A large Hylian comes out and says bluntly,

"Does ye have thee materials to improve thee's bow?" He asks talking in an old fashion manner. I laugh and reply,

"Yes I have the materials to improve me bow." I say, playing along with the Hylian's game. He laughs, taking my bow back and saying,

"It will take me about an hour to improve thee's bow, look through me section of items for awhile thou should." I'm laughing so hard I'm crying, and I'm drawling stares from everyone in the room. I turn towards the equipment section of the store and walk off, looking at the selection of jars and other odd bits and pieces. My eyes are drawn towards the lantern sitting in the middle of the room, probably partly because it matches my gear. I pick it up, and put it on the counter, ringing the bell. A diffident Hylian comes out of the back and says,

"100 Rupes" I pull out a silver rupe, and hand it to the man. He continues, "Much obliged girl, say, aren't you the one Link brought in to the prison?" I blush and nod, pointing to Link who is looking at a set of armor. "Ah, so he let you free. I thought thee was innocent." I thank him and store the lantern away.

...

I walk towards the armor section, running into Pipit again. "WHY CAN"T YOU WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" He says, causing me to step back and flinch at the same time. I reply,

"Sorry." He nods and say,

"Why are you here with Link? If he's here that must mean... He's going on another adventure isn't he?" He groans, and I smile nodding. I call Link over and say,

"Hey Link, can the kid here come along with us? He seems to be begging to go!" Link nods, grinning slightly and replies to me saying,

"Pipit, it's not like you to beg a girl? Did you even introduce yourself to Alex here?" I smirk, and stare at him waiting for a response.

"Isn't Alex a boys name?" He ask and I face Palm. _Of all the questions he could ask. _I say, rolling my eyes. I reply to him and say,

"In my world, Alex can mean a lot of names including Alexandra." I reply bluntly. I get some satisfaction in seeing Pipit flinch. Link just smirks and motions for Pipit to join him. I assume that he wants to get Pipit ready so I continue browsing till I come across a nice set of bracers, gauntlets, and grieves, engraved with the Hylian royal crest. I take them out and put them on the counter, paying the amount required. I feel a burning pain, that somehow doesn't seem to hurt and see the Tri-Force of Wisdom section glowing. I put the armor on and the pain stops. I shrug and go on to go to the potions section of the shop were I buy 7 bottles and get 3 bottles of super efficient lantern oil, 2 bottles of heart potions, and 2 bottles of shield restoring potions.

...

"Here's your Hylian bow and Quiver mam." The man says. I nod my thanks and hand him my sacred shield and enough to upgrade directly to a goddess shield. I wait another hour before the results come and I receive my goddess shield. I nod my thanks and join Link and Pipit outside the shop, who are just packing the food they have bought. I motion that I'm ready and Pipit says,

Expect a girl to take that long to shop." I just walk up to him and slap him in the face.

...

Me: I Lurve how Alex slaps Pipit, and no I'm not sexist

Alex: He so disurved that thanks for making me do it.

Me: Any time pal.

Alex: *smiles*

Navi: Can I go now.

Me: Yes

Pipit: My face...

Alex: *Smiles*

All Links: *sigh* Review

Me: GOOD BYE GOOD FRIENDS


	7. To the Surface

Me: HELLO I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY HERE IS PIPIT FOR THE DISCLAIMER!

Pipit: Why did you make me say that, I'm not that bad *cries*

Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Pipit: Fine. Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda and never will

Me: *death glare* YOU...SHALL...PAY!

Pipit: *cowering* Don't kill me

Me: I have other plans *Evil Laugh*

...

I walked along the edge of Skyloft, waiting for Link and Pipit to wake up. _The games were right about how Link likes to sleep in. _I think giggling to myself. I finally get tired of waiting and call my phoenix, writing a letter to Link and sending the Phoenix off. Right after I send my Phoenix off, Pipit comes to join me. I sigh waiting for the sour comment, however it doesn't come. I sigh, and call out, "Hey Pipit, sorry about yesterday, I just don't like comments like that even if they were sarcastic." I hang my head, ashamed that I let myself get angry so quickly. Pipit smiles and smirks playfully. He replies,

"It's fine. I'm not that good at being sarcastic anyway." He says blushing a little bit. I sigh and motion Pipit to sit down. He complies, sitting on a log beside me. "I hate waiting for mister sleepy hero." He says. I nod in agreement. I completely agree that Link has been keeping me waiting for so long.

"Then what took you so long?" I ask, a small hint of sarcasm in my voice. He shrugs and motions towards his adventure pack. I nod, taking out my violin from my pouch and start playing Want you gone. I sing the tune and wave my body with the melody, making it seem like I'm a tree in the wind. I get to the final chorus and stop, my ears picking up the sound of a particular hero called Link. I shake my head and put my Violin away, causing Pipit to break out of the trance I didn't even know he was in. Before he can start complaining, I motion towards Link and call,

"Hey Link, did my letter wake you up?" He nods his head and holds the letter out in his hand. I laugh along with Pipit as he says,

"Brings back memories doesn't it Link?" He asks, and Link's face becomes slightly darker before lighting up.

"Ya. It does doesn't it?" He says chuckling to himself. I do my best to look at him with a questioning stare, already knowing the answer. "Private Joke." He replies, and I nod my head, eager to get down to the surface. I draw my sword and Point it skyward, Pipit raises his and I raise an eyebrow as his sword suddenly lights up with the skyward strike and all three of us look at his sword, which is glowing with light and transforming into the master sword. (The one Link gets before the true master sword in SS. Alex has The goddess white sword.) Link is the first one to recover has he sees a Tri-Force mark appear on Pipit's left hand. (Alex, Pipit, and Link are all left handed in this AU story. Don't complain) He says,

"Well Pipit, looks like my search for the hero of darkness is done. Your him." He says. Pipit slowly nods and raises his sword skyward again, along with Link and I. All our swords glow and when they reach there full charge, we bring them together, touching the metal against the metal of our companion's sword. We slowly lower them and dash off the platform, in this order call our Loftwing/Phoenix. Link, Pipit, Alex. I already noticed that Link doesn't like free falling so much while Pipit doesn't mind to a point while I could till I reached the barrier.

...

I pull out the Hylian sail cloth I had picked out and gently float to the ground, just outside the temple of time. Exactly the time I land I let go of my sailcloth, drawing out my sword and shield. I see that Pipit and Link have the same stance, and that they have their backs against one and other. I join them going at one of the corners. We form a triangle and slowly but surly, killing many mobs that I recognize as trolls from TP.

"What the ell are those things!" Pipit cries, slaying another one of the countless trash mobs that we encountered. I reply over the cry of pain that the troll I just slew let out.,

"Trolls! Their not supposed to exist in this era!" I slay another one as an ogre comes rushing at me and I think, _S***. _I slay it and leap back back flipping over another troll and stabbing it in the back. I decide I had had enough of this. I go to one of the streams of hot air and ready my sailcloth saying, "GET UP!" The boys obey, riding their sailcloths up and I reach the top last, notching 5 arrows on the Hylian bow. I hold it horizontally and wait. The trolls and ogres rush up and I successively take out 5 of the mobs. We dash towards the safety of the temple of time, with Link and I firing occasional arrows back at the horde of mobs following us. I slam the door behind me and shout, "What the ell was that!" And then see the thing in the temple in the room and say, "Oh, Sh**" I draw my sword and shield and Viva La Vida comes to mind for some reason. I shake it off and charge into battle.

...

Me: I lurve cliff hangers

Pipit: Why you so addicted to this story. and what was your master plan?

Me: Wait and see Bye!

Alex: Review


	8. The Great Plot of Time

Me: Hello and welcome back to the Tri-Force

Alex:*Groans*

Me: Why you so sad Alex?

Alex: I hate boss fights!

Me: Disclaimer goes to Groose today! :)

Groose: Were is Zelda?

Me: *Rage* Just do the disclaimer

Groose: Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda and never will

Me: *Cold Rage* Just wait and see

All Links: Enjoy the story!

...

"Alex to the left!" Pipit cried. He was fighting his own giant lizard. I groaned, not reacting in time and taking a hit to my side. _Dang. These guys hit hard _I think back flipping and skyward striking the stupid giant lizard. He simply absorbs the holy energy into his hide and smirks (Is it even possible to smirk as a lizard!?) I groan as my shield takes a huge fist from the lizard and creaks. _Understandable, its been bashed around by the lizard for hours. _I think, dousing the shield in the potions I had bought prior to this fight. It revives, and I sigh in relief. Then I jump back, just dodging the would be fatal blow by millimeters. I call out to Link, noticing that he's having trouble and looks extremely tired.

"Catch!" I say, tossing him a heart potion. He nods his gratitude, and drinks the potion that I had thrown him. I silently laugh as I see the previously smiling Lizard frown. I suspected that he had been pretty close to killing Link. I keep noticing that the lizard and I's swings/blocks are getting groggy as we start to feel the effects of the Hour long battle. _Were is my stamina potion!? _I think digging in my back as I pull out the potion. I drink it feeling revived and look at the Lizard. The _Oh S*** _Face is on the lizard. I laugh silently again and toss another potion to Link then Pipit. They smile as they drink it and receive the same face from their lizard as mine gave me. I can tell that they to are silently laughing. I pull my Hylian bow out and aim for one of the lizards eyes. I shoot, praying to Farore that my shot would hit it's eyes. It did and I silently thanked her. I dashed at the lizard as it stuck its tong out as it roared. I brought down my hero sword upon the lizards tong and it exploded in my face, trowing me back into the temple doors.

...

"So, what do you recon they were?" Link asks. I shrug, looking at Pipit. He shrugs as well. I state to the group,

"Guys, let's go to the sword chamber." I say. Link nods and Pipit looks at me confused. _Poor guy, doesn't even know what's going on. _I think sympathetically. I point for Link to lead the way and he waves his hand, motioning Pipit and I to follow him. As I turn the corner, I see a person unconscious on the floor near were the time gate... IS!? I dash up, pointing for Link and Pipit to guard the time gate as I check on the new time temple guardian. As I look closer to the person, I notice he is Kikori, given his child like looks. I motion the all clear signal and Link and Pipit walk up, standing beside me.

"Fairy jar Link, NOW!" I say, screaming the last word out. I hold the jar near the Kikori, seeing that he was still breathing, opened the jar on him and the fairy flew around him, healing the Kikori. He groaned,

"What the ell just happened?" He groaned seeing my face staring at him with concerned eyes. I just smiled at pointed at Link, hoping that the Kikori knew him as he was famous. "Who's the guy your pointing at? He seems strangely like Link. Wait... Link?" I smile nodding. "Are you mute?" He asks. I glare at him and say,

"What do ya think Link am I mute?" I ask. Link plays along with my game and says,

"I dunno Alex, you seem to talk less and less lately." Smiling. The Kikori shakes his head.

"That's not the Link I knew." He says. "I only remember visiting the temple of time when someone pushed me through the time gate." He says, drawling shocked eyes from the whole group. I say slowly,

"Your name, and do you happen to know what Skyloft is?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I dunno what Skyloft is. My name is Jack." He says, completely confused. I sigh. I say to Link and Pipit.

"Hey, I'm gonna go scout this time, see if I can find the Link of the era. I just hope that he's the Ooc Link." I say. Pipit shakes his head while Link nods, understanding my logic.

"So while you go have fun, we defend the temple from countless hoards of troll, ogres, and goblins." He says, shaking his head. I nod confirming his guess.

"I'm gonna take my equipment with me. Link hand me my food supply." I say. Link gives me some of his food and mine. I shake my head at Link's selflessness. I call Ooc Link out of my sword and say to think to him

~_You know this kid?~ _I ask. Link thinks back, -_No but he looks just like mido- _He says. I nod my head, sheathing my sword and drawling my Hylian bow from its place in the pouch. I push aside my fears and step into the time gate...

...

Me: I Love cliff hangers. DON'T KILL ME.

Alex: just shut up.

Me: *Cries*

Ooc Link: So I get to meet my past self?

Me: STOP REVEALING THE STORY. *Guilty eyes* You will forget I said that...

Alex: *rolls eyes*

TP: Link: *face palm*

SS Link: Review!


	9. Kikori

Me: Hi guys. If your wondering about whether Alex is a swordsman/woman or a Archer. She would lean more towards the archer side.

Alex: The reason is, I arched in real life in this story. :)

Me: Mido for the disclaimer.

Mido: Why is Link not the hero in this story?

Me & Alex: *Death Glare*

Mido: *Freaked out* Alright. Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda and never will.

Me: *Grumbling* I'm still working on that plan

Dark Link: I'll believe it when I see it.

Everyone: WHO INVITED YOU!?

Dark Link: On with the show.

Everyone: THE STORY!

...

I stumbled through the time gate and glanced around at my surroundings wearily. I notched a arrow on my bow and crept towards the door of the temple. That was when I noticed the strange glowing light off to the left of the temple.

"W-Who's there." The light called, slightly panicked. I sighed and released my hold on the arrow. Gently easing the bow string back into it's resting position. I called back.

"Alex, hero of light." I called back, slowly drawling my sword and shield from their respective places. I point my sword skyward and draw in the holy power of this era. The light lets out a gasp and creeps towards me. It says,

"Come with me. *Gasp* I've gotta take you to Kikori forest." It says. I decide based on my evaluations that this is a fairy. I call out the Ooc Link. BIG mistake.

"Link... Link... I thought you died. It says and I gasp, finally recognizing the voice.

"Navi?" Link calls, with a questioning look towards me. Navi shoots a death glare at me and I flinch. _Note to self: Never look at a fairy while their death glaring. _I think, stepping back a little. I think to Link,

~_So she gonna kill me?~ _He shrugs, looking at Navi with glowing eyes. I face palm, glad that their reunited, but still rolling my eyes. I say to Navi,

"The Link in my sword. He is from this era right?" I ask, receiving a questioning look from Ooc Link. Navi nods, clueless to Links questioning look at me. I roll my eyes, making my way towards the entrance to the temple. I glance back and say,

"Hey, any one mind telling me what the portals are doing in the temple?" I receive shocked glances from Link and Navi. I roll my eyes and target the Kikori portal. I dash through it and thrust my shield in front of me. _Wise move _I think. Reason, a sharp object comes flying through the air into my Goddess shield. I draw back my shield and deflect the incoming sword with my own sword, shocking whoever swung it at me. _I still don't get why people think a 14 year old girl can't defend herself. __Oh well, at least it offers a shock to whoever attacks me. _I think, spinning in a horizontal spin attack. I knock the attacker back, and slamming him with the hilt of my sword. _Joy, now I have a unconscious Kikori to deal with. _I think looking at the attacker. I look and recognize Mido. I sigh hoisting him over my shoulder in a Fireman's lift. I silently start trudging towards the great deku tree.

...

"They're coming!" A shout rang out through the air as I approached the great Deku tree. I sighed in exasperation as the Kikori rained arrows down on me. I simply raised my shield over my head and blocked all their arrows and ran towards the village. Another shout rang out in my ears. "Protect the young Kikori!" The voice said again as I shoved Mido off my shoulder and thought, _I hate using living things as shields. _I thought as I shoved Mido in front of me.

"STOP!" A voice rang out through the forest as I swung Mido back on my shoulder. A girl rushed out of the forest and drew her sword and Shield. I put Mido on the ground and drew my sword and shield. I raised my sword skyward and skyward struck the Kikori who was drawing is bow, making sure the child didn't die. The Kikori gasped. The green-headed girl walked up to me and said. "So, the goddess finally decides to send the hero of light to us. About time to." She says, spitting the last part out word for word. I rolled my eyes, holding my hands up in surrender. Pop open a jar of heart potion and pour it down Mido's throat. He sputters and groans, holding his head were I struck him with the hilt of my sword. He continues groaning and moans,

"What in din's ell happened." Mido says. The girl shrugs and points to me. Mido growls and draws his sword. I sigh and deflect the blow with my left hand bracer. I punch his gut as softly as I could without actually hurting him. He held his gut in drama and ordered to his men,

"Shoot this girl, she knocked me out with the hilt of her sword." He groaned again and held his head. I shook my head and the triangle in the middle of the Tri-Force on my hand glowed, creating a bubble of light around me. At that moment the Kikori let arrows rain down on me and bounced off of my shield. I grinned and unsheathed my sword and raised it skyward again, drawling in the glowing light of the shield and firing it at Mido. I ran towards him while he was stunned and bashed him in the gut with the hilt of my hero sword, again.

"Really guys, do you think I would hesitate to kill you if I had come for, whoever the person who sent the people to kidnap you?" I say. Most of the Kikori nodded, understanding my logic. Mido shouted back at me, clutching his gut.

"I don't care. Tell me were my son is and I'll stop attacking you." I rolled my eyes and my left hand glowed. I touched his head, my hand guided by some unknown force and asked in a voice that was mine, yet not mine,

"Is this your son?" I asked, the vision of the Kikori in the time temple showing up in my mind. Mido gasped and nodded, motioning for the green, headed Kikori girl to come over.

"Sara, he's alive..." He said. I glanced at Sara in slight shock and raised my hand off of Mido's head and placed my still glowing hand on Sara's head. She also gasps and nods to Mido, her eyes glowing. My hand stops glowing and I stumble forward, spots in my eyes. I feel my consciousnesses slipping from me and the last thing I hear is.

"LINK YOUR BACK!"

...

Me: CLIFF HANGER

Alex: I seem so weak.

Me: girl, you just used the Tri-Force for like 5 minutes. Of course you fainted.

Navi: Links back hooray!

Ooc Link: *groans*

Mido & Sara: Review!


	10. Evils Of Zelda

Me: I found you Shadow Link!

Dark Link: Darn

Me: Your way- to easy

Dark Link: *Cries*

Me: do Disclaimer

Dark Link: Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda. However s/he/it is working on a plan to actually own it.

Me: *Evil laugh*

Alex: *Rolls Eyes*

Link: *Face palm* Enjoy the story

...

"When is she gonna wake up?" A female voice cut through my conciseness. I groaned, my head banging against the roof of a house. I then smash my head against the thin mattress and cry out in pain. _Monday, joy. _I think sarcastically. I groan again and swing my legs over the bed and crouch. I crawl to the small door and open it, taking special care not to break anything. I notice that my sword and shield are laying against the side of the house. I take them and strap them on my back, noticing that my pouch in still on and is undisturbed. I pull out my quiver and put it back on my belt, making sure that it is secured properly. I rush towards the clearing and pull out my violin, summoning my bow. I rack my brain for a melody I enjoy and finally decide on still alive. _Thinking of being still Alive, what was that female voice in my mind? _I ask myself. I shrug as well as I can while playing and think. I continue playing, drawing the attention of many Kikori villagers. I smile and continue playing, finishing the song.

The Kikori clapped and Sara and Mido came out of their house, with a seriously grim face. I winced, guessing that they had come with extremely bad news. I thought, _Why me!? _Up to the heavens and sighed putting my Violin away. I drew my sword and shield, getting ready for the bad news Mido/Sara had. They stood shocked that I had drawn my sword but shrugged. I stared confused at them, sheathing my sword and shield. They came up to me and motioned for me to sit down...

...

"About 4 months ago, I was at a meeting of the council, when the Tri-Force on Link's arm started to glow. It faded as we gazed on it... Link, it's about time you woke up." Sara said, grinning at Link. I stared, shocked out of my mind that Link had a solid form. He grinned at me and said,

"Ya surprised Alex? Well in my time, I get to assume my solid form." He said and I continued to stare in shock.

"Well, after Link's hand stopped glowing, he disappeared in a trickle of light. It flowed towards the temple. We felt the presence of a goddess we had never felt and never thought we would feel again, till you came here. Light herself." Sara continued, a shocked glance coming from Link. I shrugged showing him my piece of the Tri-Force. _Or the Quad-Force. _I thought laughing mentally. I refocused on the story and listened as Sara said. "Then we say a vision of Light fighting Darkness himself, when Zelda started laughing maniacally and the Tri-Force piece she owned flew into the void. I just missed it and it flew through the temple of time, following Link." Link and I shared a thought. _Pipit..._ I thought, horrified now that Zelda was indeed evil. "Well after that, all this stuff started and there have been attacks on Kikori forest ever since." Sara finished. Link stood up, drawling his master sword and Hylian shield. I followed, drawling my Hero's Sword and Goddess shield.

"Follow me... We're going to the temple of Light." Link said. Sara gasped and the rest of the Kikori stared in shock. I just nodded, feeling obliged to follow him as I was the Hero of Light. I waved good bye to the Kikori and followed Link into the forest.

...

_Darn you you stupid stalfos. _I thought, jumping back as one swung it's sword at me. I replied with a skyward strike, tearing the stalfos in half. I back flipped over another's back and stabbed it from behind, jumping over it and splitting its helm in a jump strike. I sighed. It had been hours and we were in the Kikori forest, still lost without a hope. Apparently, Link knew were he was going and he said the temple was only visible in the full moon at midnight, or at sun high. I remember shrugging at that. I finish off the rest of the stalfos and run. Running towards were I last saw Link.

...

Me: Review.

Everyone but me: *Snores*

Me: Be quiet as well. Their sleeping


	11. Temple of Light

Me: An answer to Kyle, my anonymous reviewer, THIS IS NOT A PRANK WEBSITE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

Alex: Why is everyone still sleeping

Everyone but Alex and I: *Snores*

Me: *Face Palm* I forgot to wake them up... Eh let em sleep

Alex: *rolls eyes* guess it's up to me to do the disclaimer.

Me: Yep

Alex: Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda...

Me: Thank you for not adding a snide comment.

Alex: You created me stupid.

Me: Yes I am stupid at times.

Alex: On with the story

...

"LINK WERE ARE YOU!" I scream, trying to find him. I slap my face for the 5th time of the day. I scold myself for the 5th time of the day too, _Alex, your a very stupid girl for staying behind and taking out those stalfos. _I feel tears in my eyes and this time, don't bother to hold them back. I sit on the floor of the lost woods and cry, probably attracting the attention of every monster in a 50 meter radius. I cried my heart out on how I missed my family, my friends, my old life. I cried on how I was lost in a woods, with no hope of ever getting back to my home. After about an hour I finally noticed that someone had their/its hand on my shoulder. I looked up with tears still streaming across my face. It was Link, looking at me with a face with pure concern. I felt emotions overtake me and I jumped up and him, blushing as I realized what I was doing.

"S-s-sorry Link." I stammered still blushing heavily. I jumped back and looked to the ground, still blushing. I look at Link and see that he's blushing slightly as well.

"Found the temple." He murmurs. I nod and motion for him to lead the way. I draw my hero's sword, and dash off after Link.

...

"Well, here it is..." He says, I look upon the... Ruins of the temple. Even that was stretching it. It was basically a pile of ruble now. I feel a strange feeling come over me and I walk towards the center of the pile of ruble. Then the sky opens up and twilight messengers come falling down from the sky, the classic force-field surrounding us. _Oh din's ell. _I think as I draw my sword. Link says my thoughts.

"What in Din's ell are those!" He says, drawling his master sword. I sigh, telling him,

"Twilight messengers. TP Link can explain more." I say, thinking to Link, ~_How am I supposed to take 3 of them out at the same time?~ _I ask. I feel him mentally shrug. I roll my eyes and jump, spinning in a horizontal spin attack. I grin with glee as one of them rushes towards me. I jump up and stab him through the head. He falls and I say to Link,

"Take out the one that's on you when I say now." I say, getting ready. "KAY NOW!" I scream, stabbing the messenger through the heart. They fall, bursting into twilight particles and forming a portal in the sky. I shrug as the strange feeling overtakes me again and I walk towards the center of the rubble, vaulting over the pile of rubble that is smallest. I walk towards the center of the Tri-Force, my hand glowing with my piece of the Tri-Force. I hear a song in my head and gasp as I recognize True Light. I think to myself, _Not possible. No way that True Light could be the song I have to play. Or is it? _I think, greatly confused. I shrug it off and pull out my Violin, summoning my bow. I get into playing position and start to play it to the best of my ability.

...

As I finish the last note of the extended song, The center Tri-Force sign in the middle glows and a stone slab appeared, holding a Sword that looked strangely like the goddess white sword. I walked up to it still not having control over my own body. I decided then and there that the most terrifying thing to me was still being able to see, yet not being able to control my own body. I shivered mentally, thinking of the ways magic could do that. I refocused on my hands grabbing the sword in the stone and the feeling left my body. I took my sword out of its sheath and lied the sword down beside the slab gently grabbing the sword as my sheath glowed and changed, looking now like the master sword sheath except it was gold and silver. I pulled the sword out of the ground, grabbing it and doing the TP Link's sheathing sequence.

...

I walked out of the temple to find Link lying on the ground clutching his stomach as a group of Stalfos surrounded him...

...

Me: Another short chapter. And a clifff hanger. I'm so nasty

Link: Why are you hurting me? Why did Alex hug me?

Alex: *Blushing*

Me: Review.


	12. Hero of Light

Me: Hello sorry guys for the late updates. I know I just updated, however, I didn't apologize.

Alex: Your mean. *Cries*

Me: What did I do!?

Alex: Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda, however he owns me. *Cries*

Me: Am I really so bad?

Alex: *Sniffles* Sometimes.

Me: Enjoy

...

"Link!" I scream, drawling the sword. I charge at the group of stalfos, charging a Skyward strike and taking out one of the stalfos. I charge through the group of them and grasp Link's hand trying to get him up. He shakes his head, pointing at the stalfos. I nod, hoping that Link is right. I charge at one of the stalfos, deflecting its blade of of mine. I jump up, hitting the stalfos on the head. _Thick skull. _I think as it just shakes the blow off and strikes with a deadly overhead blow. I block it with my shield, gasping as it sends shock waves through my hand. I shake it off and deflect the next blow, sliding it down the blade of my sword, getting the blade into a sword lock and twist my sword in a disarming move, gracefully flicking the stalfos's sword aside. I then stab it in the heart, or where its heart should be. I jump back, noticing the movement on the farthest corner of my field of vision. I shake it off, back flipping again and shield slamming the stalfos in the back, flipping over it, slamming my sword into its helm. _Eat that, you don't like my helm splitter do you. _I think, taunting it with my mind as it does a 360, confused by my tactics. I grin smashing the hilt of my sword into hits gut, (Or were it's gut should be...) it stumbles back, holding its sword up in defense. I grin again, smashing its skull with my sword's hilt again.

...

_Need to end this! _I think, jumping back from another pile of bones. I hear Link's moans turn into panting as I take out another stalfos. I risk a glance at him and see that he's covered in blood, still clutching his bloody stomach. I think, _I great Din's ell. _I finish off another, crying out in pain as a blade slices through my back, thankfully only cutting flesh. I groan, falling on one knee as I feel a presence behind me. Then I hear it laugh as it says,

"Pitiful, the only hero that the goddess of Light could send is this!? Sad how hero's now days can be floored so simply." He taunts, I curse and use a vertical spin attack, hearing a satisfying grunt behind me. I glace back and freeze with horror as I see a face I hoped I never would have to see in this world, much less fight. Ganondorf. I feel tears come to my eyes as I think of how I will never be able to live my life out here. Much less ever return to my world. The Tri-Force piece on my sword hand glows. I glance back at Ganon and raise my sword skyward, hoping with all my life that this will work. My sword seems to absorb the light around me, glowing with unearthly light, and I cry out, shouting all my hopes, wishes and desires out in a somewhat primal shout, swing my sword down, slashing with the light in Ganon's chest. It slices directly through, cutting his armor in a shallow cut, however the light from my sword jumps into the armor before it... SEALS!? Ganon shouts his pain and raises his sword, and aims a diagonal strike at me, I block with my sword, entering a sword lock with a man much stronger than me however the Tri-Force on my hand flares and I feel a burst of energy, pushing Ganon's sword away. I aim a flow of well placed, graceful blows at him, each time making a huge cut on his armor, which seemed to regenerate.

"JUST FREAKING DIE!" I scream, blocking another of Ganon's blows with my shield, and shield slam his face. He grins, or as much as a grin can be without looking evil and receives another shield in the face. I take the opportunity and helm split him, giving him a cut that is sure to scar. His grin turns to a frown, and gradually turns to a deep snarl, causing me to give the faintest hint of a smile. He locks blades with me, pushing with all his might, he pushes me back, aiming a beheading strike at me. I barely dodge, back flipping just in time. Over the clash of Ganon's sword hitting my shield I hear another sword being drawn. I see TP Link leaping out of my former sword, drawling his times master sword out of it's sheath, he sees my face and points to Link, who's Tri-Force is glowing and Dark Link... is tying a bandage around his waist, smiling at me as he drew his sword, jumping at Ganon, who promptly yells out for his phantom, and a Dark knight, who engage Dark Link and Link in the order said. I refocus on Ganon just in time as he swings his sword at my face, which gets deflected by my sword, I give a small smile and raise my sword skyward, lightning coming down from the heavens and striking my sword, which glowed with electricity. I slice horizontally, throwing the lightning at Ganon, he groans as the electricity hits him, falling to one knee.

"Nice tactic girl... However, you'll have to do better to defeat me!" He says his eyes cold with no emotion whatsoever. I briefly see my refection in my sword. Eyes cold with anger, my face contorted in pure concentration, and my lips twitching as I raised my sword to block Ganon's downward strike. I swing my sword against Ganon, purposefully aiming for his sword. He smirks and goes into another blade lock with me, though this time, I twirl my sword in a disarming move, shocking him so much that he actually drops his sword. I feel the first real smile I've had rise to my face and I stab Ganon through the weak point in his armor, created by the strike that had absorbed the light around me and concentrated it into a skyward strike. He screams,

"NOOOOO!" as he falls to the ground, his body glowing in strange light. I sheath my sword along with Link, who had just defeated the Dark knight, the name of the creature had popped into my head when I saw it.

_Weird, that didn't happen for the rest of the monsters. _I think as I walk to the Ooc Link, grasping his hand and supporting him up. I smile and I see the TP Link go into my new sword...

...

Me: No cliff hangers for awhile. I hope.

Alex: I feel so awesome right now.

TP Link: Good job young one.

Dark Link: *Rolls eyes* Hope you enjoyed review!


	13. Revelations

Me: Hello guys. If you haven't already noticed, I update twice a day, and only on week days. Why? Because weekends are my time, not story time, though there will be updates on weekends on random dates.

Alex: *Sighs* guess you want me to do the disclaimer?

Me: No not this time Alex. I will have Sara do the disclaimer.

Sara: Alexdlegend doesn't own Legend of Zelda. However, s/he/it owns the plot of this story as well as any OC.

Me: *Sighs* Enjoy the story.

...

"Link, why did Dark Link fight for us, not Ganon?" I ask, still confused about the events of the previous day. Link sighs and says,

"Story for another time Alex, we should focus on getting to castle town right now and seeing how bad Zelda has corrupted this world." I nod, glancing at Dark Link, who is just walking in pace with us, probably without a care in the world. I shake my head. _Now I'm being the one that's discriminating people based on what they are. _I think. (For non Legend of Zelda fans, Racism) I sigh, still scolding myself mentally for thinking that way. I refocus on the task at hand, jogging up to where Link and Dark were.

"How much longer?" I question, looking at Link. He shrugs and turns left, finnally coming out of the lost woods and moving out onto Hyrule field. I gaze around the field and sigh, estimating that this will probably take ages to cross, as in any LoZ game, it probably took me about a day to cross without Epona. I sigh as I think about my home and jump when someone tapps my shoulder.

"Come on, Link's calling Epona now. We should probably follow him." Dark says, smiling at me. I really had not thought it was possible for a Shadow of someone to be so gentle and caring. I push aside my wondering thoughts and start to walk alongside Epona, who seemed to not mind me being so near her. Smiling at her, I kept walking, ajusting my belt so that it was in the position it was before it was jarred loose by the fight with Ganon. Sighing, I remembered that now I was also a hero. I allowed myself a small smile, memories of how I had always wanted to be a hero. Now I knew the reality of being one. It was just pain after pain. I had always thought I would want fame when I grew up, however I wasn't so sure now. A gentle touch to my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts, I looked up and saw Dark, looking at me with a face, glowing with concern and questioning. Feeling a tear trickle down my face, I answered his silent question.

"I'm not really from this time or world. I had to leave my familly to come here, and I'm still wondering why and how in the first place, that I was convinced that I should come here. It was like I was acting on instinct, and the feeling feels somewhat familliar." I felt my mind click and it came to me. "The feeling was like when I went to draw this sword out of the pedistool." I said, looking in horror at the sky. My mind silently cried to the heavens, _You controlled me to bring me hear! You controlled me so that I wouldn't mind leaving my family, then you have the nerve to let me think about them again. For my first couple days here. I sincerely thought that I left because I had nothing left in the world! WHY DID YOU DO IT! _I felt tears streaming down my face, but I made no effort to controll or stop them, letting my emotions out, silently cursing the goddesses that had brought me to this world against my will. I didn't have a care in the world anymore, falling to my knees as I wept, most likely drawling the attention of both Links.

"I won't even ask if your okay. Obviosely your not." One of the Links said, concern in his voice. I looked up, seeing Dark's face, now compleatly covered with a mix of rage and concern. I looked behind him and saw Link on Epona, looking into the sky, his face showing a hint of saddness. I felt a hand on my shoulder and slapped it off, looking up just intime to see Dark draw his hand back.

"Sorry." I say, hanging my head as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't be, I hate the goddess for my own reasons as well. I never suspected..." He trailed off. I felt slightly better knowing that at least someone hated the goddesses aswell as me.

"I have my reasons as well." I look up at Link, slightly shocked that Link would hate the goddesses. Understanding dawned on my face. I had read many fanfics were Link had hated the goddesses. And looking back, it made sense. Link had been trapped for 7 years of his life in the sacred relm, only for the reason that he wasn't old enough to be the hero of time. That alone was enough proof that Link would hate the goddesses for just reasons. And all the dungeons that he had gone through, the pain he had sufferd. Then the person who he had trusted slapps him in the face and destroys everything he had worked to build. Zelda. Oh how I realized that this was all her doing, directly or indirectly. I cursed her under my breath, my saddness replaced with a unhealthy amount of rage. The only thing I wanted now was to defeat the woman who had caused everyone so much pain.

...

Me: So We finally have the reason why Alex left his/her dimention willingly.

Alex: *Cold anger* I WILL KILL YOU ZELDA!

Link: *Eyes Cold with anger* I'm With you on that.

Dark: *Guess what* *Eyes cold with rage* Me to

TP Link: *Raging to the point of shaking the sword he's in* NO ONE DOES THAT TO ANYONE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Me: Review!


	14. Alex's Rage

Me: I have kept the group of them locked in a room so they don't interupt me. *over his/her/its shoulder* Sorry again

Alex's Group: LET US OUT!

Me: *Sighs* The reason I changed it to Link, Dark Link is that I have made the story more based on Dark Link and Alex, as well as alittle Link. I will eventually change it back to Link Piptit when the story moves to the SS time. I will put up a poll later that will have a should I make 3 books instead of just one big one poll.

Midna: I call the disclaimer!

Me: Be my guest

Midna: Alexdlegend doens't own Legend of Zelda. He/She/It wishs He/She/It does though

Me: Enjoy!

...

After we spent the night camping just right in the middle of Hyrule field, we packed up and continued walking towards castle town...

"Alex, you mind if we stop at Lon Lon Ranch?" Link asked, looking at my face with the expresion of concern he had been using since I had a Revelation. Shaking my head, I continued walking, still cursing Zelda under my breath, as I had since I woke up in the morn. I was still raging about how the goddess had controlled my body, my mind, and posssibly my spirit, just to get me into the dimension she watched over. I was still raging, on the cause of this, Zelda. I could see myself killing her, and in the deepest corner of my mind, could feel my real self trying to get me to calm down, however it too was cursing the goddess with language I didn't even know I knew. I was still ignoring it, still hoping without a hope that if I killed Zelda, I could go back to my family.

"Hey, maybe I could buy us a horse or two." Dark said, taking his purse out of his pocket. He motioned for us to stop and poured some of the money on the ground, looking at the pitiful amount that fell out of it. Dark shrugged, shaking his head at the same time, muttering about how the goddess seemed to take pleasure in watching him, and then later on all of us suffer. Link dug around for his wallet and added to the stack, a moderate amount of rupies pouring on to the stack. Smiling for the first time since the Revelation, I took my wallet of my belt and poured all the rupies I had onto the ground. Remebering that sometime during the night I had put away the armor that I owned. I took them out, my smile widening as Link and Dark looked at me with a face of shock and later, a little jealousy mixed with the shock. I put the bracers, greaves, and gauntlets, putting them on their respective places. I looked up, satisfied that the places that held the armor would be able to be used to my advantage in a fight.

"Got these in the time that I came through, Link, why don't you remember." I asked, holding my hand up to stop their questions.

"I was sleeping at the time..." Link said, rubbing the back of his head in slight embaresment. I laughed, my rage towards Zelda almost forgotten as I heard Link and Dark laughing along with me. I held my hand up to stop their laughing, now alert for the noise that I had heard, forgine to our laughing. Seeing my seriouse face, Link drew his sword and remounted Epona, rethinking his strategy and sheathing his sword, pulling out his hero's bow. I nodded at his stratagy, drawling my Hylian Bow from its palace in my bag. I notch an arrow, pointing it to were I last heard the sound, which sounded distinctivly like a galloping horse. I look slightly left to the area and gasp in shock, seeing the dust trail that is following behind a squad of dark knights, (For you people who don't know military groups, a squad is NOT a group of 4, that is a team (At least I think so). A squad is officially a group of 8-12 men, usually lead by a Sargent.) I fire an arrow at the leading knight, only to have it glance of the knight's full plate armour. I yell to Link,

"Link, your really our only hope." Seeing his face light up with amusment I yell back, "Its NOT a joke Link, your the only one with a horse, I'm pretty sure that Dark could hold his ground, but it would be suicide. Distract them while Dark and I run to Lon Lon. We'll get horses, steal them if we have to. When we get themm I'll fire a arrow into the sky, and it'll be on fire. Reply with your own fire arrow!" I say, already dashing toward Lon Lon Ranch, waving my hand at Dark to follow me. _Curse you Zelda, did you corrupt the Hylian Knights to!? _I think, crossing the Hylian Knights off my possible list for Allies. Sighing, wondering how I can even make a joke, purpusfully or not during an attack like this. I enter Lon Lon, dashing past the confused Hylian soldier. I shout my appoligies back at him and Call out for Malon, hoping that she still runs the ranch. _what if Zelda corrupted her to? _A voice at the back of my mind asks. I shake it off, skidding to a stop as a woman who I assume to be Malon comes dashing out of the ranch and says,

"Who in Din's ell are you!?"

...

Me: CLIFF HANGER!

Alex: AWWW

Link: I'm really that heroic?

Malon: YES!

Me: wo, were did you come from?

Malon: don't ask and readers, REVIEW OR FEEL MY RAGE!

Link: I've seen it before. you don't want to ever see it. *Faints*

Me: HOW! *runs*

Alex: Good Malon nice Malon *runs*

Malon: Review!


	15. Hikaru

Me: *gasping for breath* Finally got to a safe place.

Malon: WERE ARE YOU!

Me: *Freezes*

Link: Whats going...

Everyone that's Alive: shush

Random person: I'll do the disclaimer!

Malon: NO *Breaks person in half*

Me: SHE FOUND US! *Runs in terror

Alex: Calm Malon, Nice Malon, Good Malon *Runs*

Malon: Alexdlegend doens't own Legend of Zelda, s/he/it wishes s/he/it does though

Me: Good she calmed down.

Malon: Rainbows!

Link: *Cries to sky* WHY!?

Me: Enjoy

...

"No time to explain *Gasp* Link's fighting off some Dark Knights that attacked us *Gasp* We need horses to help him..." I say, replying to Malon's question. I see tears falling from Malons eyes and she whispers,

"Link... He came back... Why did he..." I interupted her, not wanting to hear the classic, "Abandoned us"

"He was forced into another time. I defeated him, calmed him down, and brought him back. AND don't ask were I'm from, I'm not answering that right now, we don't have the time." I said, motioning for Malon to hurry. She was still in tears when she said,

"Follow me, I'm not giving away horses though, you'll have to pay." She said, motioning me over. I nod rushing over to her and opening the ranch gate, looking at the whole selection of horses. "If you want a good horse, follow me, their not on the ranch, cause I need to hide them from the Dark Knights. I sell them and give some away to the uncorrupted Hylian Knights." She explains, motioning me to follow her. I nod, closing the ranch gate behind me and rushing off to join her. I hear Dark following me and I turn around motioning for him to guard the entrance in the shadows. He looks at me, confuesed.

"Stay in the shadows, and stay hidden. I'll come out and keep watch when I get my horse." I answer, recieving a nod from Dark. I toss him half of our rupies and close the door behide me, making sure not to slam it.

...

"Here's Hikaru, he's a horse that's trained by a Hylian knight to be fast yet be able to not run from mounted combat." Malon says, pointing at a White horse, which is shaking its mane. I nod, walking up to Hikaru and putting my hand on his head, petting him. (Sorry, I have NO clue on how you ride a horse so don't expect much from that). I nod to Malon, handing her the amount agreed apon and mount the already saddled horse. Grabbing the reins and walking him out of the secret stable out the back way, patting him and whispering,

"You wait here boy, I gotta go ask Dark something. He seems to understand and sits still, waiting for me to dismount. I call out to Dark, "I'm gonna go help Link, sorry Dark but I suspected that Malon didn't know that your here and I had to explain it to her. Go In and join me. I'm firing the signal NOW!" On the last word I hear Dark's confermation and I fire an arrow into the sky, making it pass through a torch on the secret stable. Link fires an Fire arrow into the air in response, and I nudge Hikaru into a full gallop towards the signal, drawling my sword and shield. I rush into the croud of Knights surrounding Link. He and Epona seem okay and I pull on Hikaru's reins, going into a slow canter, circling the Dark Knights.

"Stupid Girl... You just used a signal we use to call renforcemnts. The'll be coming now..." A Knight sneared, breaking off of the group that was circling Link. I swore, cursing my bad luck and the goddess. I initiated the attack, my Tri-Force glowing under my Gauntlets. I lift my sword skyward, and like in the lost woods, gathering the light around me. I shout, unleashing the skyward strike, surprising the ell out of the Dark Knight. I hear another battle crie and say,

"Oh Din's ell." I curse, looking at the second squad of Dark Knights rushing at us." I hear another battle cry and prepair myself for the worst when I see Dark, riding a horse with a group of... what I assume to be Pure Hylian Knights. I give a whoop of joy, blocking a sword strike from the Dark Knight that had engaged me in combat with my bracer. I retaliate with a strike to the Knights shoulder, successfully cutting through the Knight's shoulder. He let out a screech of pain, falling off his horse. I deftly blocked another strike from a different knight, and raised my sword skyward, lighting up the area around me. I patted Hikaru, saying,

"Good job boy, just a little bit longer." I pull on the reins, galloping into another group of Dark Knights, letting out a shout, I engaged the one nearest to me. He tries an uppercut, which just gets blocked by my shield, the latter which I slam into the knights chest. He lets out a gasp and falls of his horse, getting trampled by Epona. Link calls to me,

"Alex, the Pure Hylian Knights are overrunning the Dark Knights. I just talked to the leader. Our job is to neutralize the escaping ones so that they don't give away the Knights identity!" I nod pulling Hikaru off of the main group of knights and breaking off in pursuit...

...

Me: Cliff hanger! Am I annoying you yet *Troll Face*

Alex: TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS DARN IT! *Raging*

Link: Review!


End file.
